gonefromdaylightfandomcom-20200216-history
Gyro
Gyro (formerly Eugene) is a halflife vampire and main character in Gone From Daylight, who stays at The Lot from when he is introduced in Gone From Daylight: Mask of Shadows. ''Gyro is also the younger brother of Rain. While Gyro used to live at The Lot, his permenant residence is now with his girlfriend Stacy in an unknown location, however during the events of ''Gone From Daylight, Gyro is visiting on an 'extended holiday.' Gyro is characterised by his boisterous, 'party animal' attitude to life which is compounded by his particularly young crossover age. His crossover was somewhat accidental; when in search of his sister Rain, who had run away from home and had become a vampire, he was attacked by a vampire intent on feeding. However another vampire, Dennis, intervened and fought off Gyro's attacker. Gyro had lost too much blood to survive as a human, therefore Dennis gave him the option of crossing over instead, which Gyro opted to do. After his crossover, Gyro found himself at The Lot, along with his sister, who was immensely angry with Gyro for "throwing his life away", which has been a point of contention between the two ever since. Gyro fast became one of Justin's best friends from the time he arrived at The Lot, when the two spent a lot of time together. Gyro was one of the first to witness some of Justin's fighting skills both out of necessity when being chased by the Police, and by choice at Soren's Fighting Arena. Gyro was also the one to acquire tickets to the IceZone for everyone at The Lot. As of the events of Gone From Daylight: Blood Ties, Gyro seems to be becoming somewhat homesick and becoming tired of Rain's constant anger towards him, however he has not said that he is leaving yet. Profile If ever there was a spirit that embodied the 'carpe diem' mantra of living life to its fullest, Gyro would be it. Going way beyond your average party boy, Gyro has made quite a name for himself among the the many underground vampire clubs and bars in the Chicago area and beyond. Cheerful, exciting, extremely fun; the self proclaimed 'adrenaline junkie' is the most carefree member of the group, and doesn't plan on changing that any time soon. To him, life itself is a party. As an indulgent thrillseeker in every meaning of the word, Gyro has decided that you only live once and he doesn't want to miss a thing. He wants to experience everything that the world has to offer him and more, without shame, and without restriction. He doesn't see anything wrong with cutting loose and having a blast. Why not? The LAST thing Gyro wants to do is waste time creating a list of regrets that he'll look back on later as lost opportunities. He wants to drink and dance and have as much sex as humanly possible. He can be SO very carefree, in fact, that it has been known to get him into trouble more times than he can count. It's not that Gyro doesn't know where to draw the line... but he certainly has fun dancing on the edge of it from time to time. Born to a set of parents who were a bit more 'bohemian' in nature, Gyro spent much of his human life being the smart kid. If anyone from the lot had seen Gyro before his crossover, they might not have recognized him at all. A shy and quiet boy, living at home, scared of the world. Boxed up in a small bedroom, doing his homework and generally trying to stay out of people's way. Back then, it was his older sister, Rain, who was the party girl; More lively, more social, more friends. He would never admit to it, but he admired her ability to do all of the things that he was too scared to do. She was the example that he wanted to carbon copy... just for the sake of saying he had a life outside of books and schoolwork. Adding to that feeling was the fact that Rain's freedom of thought and desire for rebellion seemed to make her more closely linked to their parents than he was. They just understood Rain a bit more, even if they showed a great deal of love and support for both of them. This feeling of being second best got even worse when Rain finally ran away from home, never to return. His parents' worries and long nights up until dawn caused Gyro to fall into the background almost completely. His big sis had now, more than ever, become the center of their attention... and their number one priority. It was a few years after her mysterious disappearance that Gyro hit his turbulent teenage years, and just before going to high school, decided that he simply wasn't going to be the quiet little mouse in the room anymore. He was sick of being so scared all the time, and made the choice to change for the better. Borrowing from his sister's blueprint...he dyed his hair a variety of different rainbow colors, changed his name to 'Gyro' (formerly Eugene), and went out looking for the party of his life. It was during some of his early and awkward experiences looking for a group of partying teens that would accept a nerdy little boy into their midst, that he stumbled upon an underground vampire club for the first time. Gyro was too young for actual clubbing in the major spots, and needed some new 'friends' who could possibly initiate him into his new life by showing him the ropes. Not really knowing what he was in for, he began learning all he could about this whole other world and the many disappearances of teens around the city. It was then that he decided to go searching for his sister, Rain, who was certain to be a part of all this. Gyro found someone to give him the bite and watch over him while crossing over, and with the help of the 'Long Dark Foundation'... was able to be reunited with his long lost sibling at Bryson's lot. Something that she was NOT too happy about, seeing as he threw his life away to come find her; or so it would seem. Gyro crossed over at a time when he was just discovering his own identity. Venturing out and attempting to escape a life of boredom, 'safety', and being second best. Because of this, especially where Rain is involved, he will always try to party longer, drink more, and dance harder, than everyone else around him. It's a competition that he can't lose. Either way, he'll have the time of his life, and that's exactly what he's looking for. He never thought that his first big identity change would end up being so 'permanent'... but he doesn't seem to have any complaints. Gyro doesn't sit still for very long. He migrates from place to place every few months, but definitely consider's Bryson's lot 'home' over all other places he's been. Even though he supposedly has a steady girlfriend who is sharing a space with another group of partying teenagers elsewhere. Teens who share his restlessness and also remain equally unattached to their surroundings for much longer than a few months at a time. The Lot is Gyro's sense of stability. A much needed rock whenever he's feeling too far removed from the concept of family. Gyro's one downfall is that he's afraid of what will happen if the party actually stops. While he knows, deep down, that he can't just drink and party and have sex all the time forever, it hasn't stopped him from trying. More often than not, he needs the escape from the darkness and severity of life. Both the life he leads, and the one he left behind. When asked to be serious for any length of time (or even to sit still for that matter), Gyro becomes extremely uncomfortable. As if he can feel the walls closing in on him. And before long, it's back out to the clubs to find more fast-paced distractions from his own thoughts and problems. To him, if he can just stop thinking about the problem... then it ceases to exist. He can simply procrastinate and put it off indefinitely until it just conveniently 'goes away'. At some point, he'll have to sit down and deal with some issues that have been haunting him ever since he ran away from home and followed his big sister into darkness. Perhaps even longer. But his infectious smile and festive attitude not only keeps those demons at bay, they can easily suck other people into joining him for some bright lights and music whenever he feels the need o get away. Let's face it, he's loved by everybody he meets. He'll never run out of distractions; and even if he could, he'd always find more. It's just a part of who he is and always will be. If anybody can find a way to use alcohol, strobelights, and carnal pleasures to outrun the darkness... Gyro would be the one! Category:Characters